


Nightmare

by UsedToCallMePoison



Series: Meat lover [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Charles, Butt Plugs, Charles You Slut, Charles is a Tease, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, M/M, Mob Boss Erik Lehnsherr, Nipple Licking, Omega Charles, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Erik Lehnsherr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsedToCallMePoison/pseuds/UsedToCallMePoison
Summary: Porn with Plot
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Meat lover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572232
Kudos: 16





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自于Halsey的新单曲《Nightmare》，推荐边读边听。
> 
> 黑帮老大E/夜店头牌C 

Now I lay me down to sleep  
我努力让自己安然睡去  
I pray the Lord, my soul to keep  
向上帝祈祷让我的灵魂安宁  
If I shall die before I wake  
若我会在睡梦中死去  
I pray the Lord, my soul to take  
我向上帝祈祷带走我的魂灵  
一一《Nightmare 》by Halsey

糜烂的灯光，献媚的舞女，灵动的水晶，妖娆的娼妓。  
这实在是一一让人无法冷静思考。Erik 在心里默默抱怨着。他当然清楚Shaw纸醉金迷的风格和奢侈华丽的个性，但这不代表每一次的交易地点都要在市中心某家淫乱的Nightclub 里。当然，作为兄弟会的头领，他庆幸自己不用负责那些繁琐麻烦的讨好和社交，这些都交给二把手一一白皇后去处理，对方现在正亲昵地依靠在Shaw肩膀上，身着纯白色的蕾丝内衣，注意到Erik 的视线后狠狠甩给他一个眼刀：这是我最后一次给你当社交官！于是他将视线重又投回到舞池，但显然他对那里那些廉价的垃圾不敢兴趣。  
Erik 默默观察着四周，似乎除了自己之外其他人都找到了自己的伴儿，他从兔女郎丰满胸器前的托盘上拿起一杯烈火威士忌，小小地酌饮了一口，在这种乌烟瘴气的地方唯一纯净的便是酒精，而他的Alpha 信息素和特殊的身份自然吸引了不少人，自从走进这里开始他都不记得拒绝了多少“服务提供者”，基诺沙的兄弟会老大终于决定出去透透气，远离这里Beta、Omega 过分杂乱的香芬。  
“Erik，这么急着走了？”身后Shaw的声音将Erik 外出透气的主意彻底打消了，只能再在那张见证无数性事的紫红色单人沙发上坐下来。“Erik ，你怎么没有个伴儿呢，是都看不上吗？” Shaw 左手搂着Emma，右手搭在Angle 的肩膀上，几乎清醒地笑着，他显然很享受现在的氛围，从Emma手中接过了香槟。“Hellfire club的婊子们果然入不了Magneto的眼啊，我很好奇，什么样的人才能有幸与你共度良宵呢？”Shaw 脸上扭曲的微笑更加精彩了，而这没由来的让Erik 有种不详的预感。Shaw 熟练地吹了声口哨，原本在舞池中展示舞姿的一道身影便向这里缓步而来。  
等那个身影走近了Erik 才看清他的样子。他一下子就呆着了：不得不说，那是个貌美的男孩，拥有过分年轻的样貌，如果不是身上勾勒出他火辣身材的皮革你根本不会相信他是出来卖的。他微微勾起的红唇让人有想要狠狠蹂躏的冲动，松软的褐色卷发有些凌乱地抛在脑后，随着他走路的步伐微微摆动，露出小巧的耳朵，湛蓝的眼睛能让人瞬间点燃欲望之火，但同时又因那抹纯粹的蓝色而在内心滋生惭愧。他有着让任何一个Alpha 窒息的美貌，不紧不慢地迈着轻盈的步子，与纤细的窄腰相比尺寸可观的臀部软肉在他迈出每一步时轻轻颠簸，经过Erik 身边时飘来的芳香证明他是一个Omega。  
“主人，您叫我？”Omega流利的英伦腔调在尾音上留下一丝粘腻的妩媚。他像猫儿一样跪坐在Shaw 的脚边，将自己那颗精致的脑袋搁在Shaw 的膝盖上，一边用从戴着的黑手套里特意露出的指尖撩人地来回摸索着主人的大腿，慵懒而性感宜人。从这个角度Erik 可以清楚地看见他的臀部，特殊的皮革裤子只堪堪遮住了Omega 的一截腰腹，紧紧包裹着平坦的腹部仿佛要将其窒息，从阴茎到两片饱满浑圆的臀瓣都暴露在空气中，挺立的阴茎和后面的小洞被亮黑色塑胶面料束缚着，在两条苍白又结实，适合跳钢管舞的大腿间若隐若现，水晶灯的照耀下还能看出一点亮晶晶的水迹。Shaw 从Angle 那儿抽回手，温柔地抚摸着蓝眼睛Omega 的脑袋，手指插入秀发中稍稍用力按摩着头皮，让Omega眯起眼睛舒服地哼鸣起来。“Charles，听好了，今晚，你是我送给兄弟会老大的礼物。来，小乖乖，给我们个微笑？【Come on, little lady, give us a smile】”  
Erik 望着名为Charles 的Omega 慢慢直起身来，脱下最外面的皮革上衣只留下遮住乳头的吊坠挂件，踏着纯黑的高跟鞋向自己走来，Charles 微笑着在他面前打开双腿，翘起双臀坐在他双膝上，舌头从口中溜出快速且惹人犯罪地舔了下上唇。银色的柳丁项圈牢牢锁在他鲜嫩可口的脖颈上，而Erik 情不自禁地揉捏着腿上有一丝冰凉的软糯臀肉。  
“今晚我属于你了，”Charles 将他们的额头靠在一起，伸手搭上他的肩膀，用气音嘶嘶到，两只手隔着手套近乎贪婪地触碰着Erik 的背肌，“你想对我做什么都可以。”他低垂着长长的睫毛，在灯光下再添一抹媚色。  
＊  
他没有犹豫地吻上了那两片鲜艳欲滴的红色，手粗暴地伸进浓密的发丛按压着Omega 的后脑勺让他被迫接受着这个吻，而Omega 只是顺从地任由他摆布，两条水蛇蜿蜒地缠绵在一起，谁的津液从下巴上流淌，气喘吁吁但就是无法停止勾住、吮吸、搅动、渴求更多，快要窒息时也死死不分开。  
Emma的眉毛快要扬过发际线时他们终于停止忘我的纠缠，Charles 轻笑着留念地舔了舔Erik 已经湿润的嘴唇，整个房间的人都停下动作看着他们接吻，有几个Alpha 已经硬了。在静止了仿佛半个世纪后，Shaw 的笑声从远处飘飘忽忽而来，终于将Erik 的视线从Omega 身上撕扯回来。“不如二位移步里间？”Shaw 的手下一一Jones将他们带到私人套间，门关上锁好的瞬间Erik 就将Charles 反手扣在地上，他只觉一股炙热从下腹延至咽喉，已经太久没有这种性冲动了，久到他都不记得自己有过。Charles 的屁股缓慢得研磨着他鼓涨的下体，转过头时挑衅的笑容让Erik 血脉喷张，他伸手去撕扯遮住洞穴的塑胶面料，结果扯出一条粗大的黑色塑胶肛塞，Omega 的芳香在房间里炸裂开来，侵蚀着Erik 最后的理智，他对准那个湿漉漉翕张着的洞口，一气呵成地一插到底，多余的汁液被从小穴里挤出来向四周喷洒，淋淋咧咧地滴落下来。Omega 咬住自己的拳头在手套里发出被阻隔的尖叫，脊背被Alpha 粗暴地压下，臀部勉强耸立着大腿直立。他们甚至还在门口，Erik 不管不顾地整根拔出，再而狠狠捅进那个充满热量、水分、紧致、软肉的通道，这一次他感觉自己顶到了尽头，龟头亲吻上深深处的内腔入口，引得包围着他的皱褶美味的猛得锁紧，第二次完全拔出，他感觉身下Omega 的腰已经软了，他肆无忌惮地在对方的湿滑里横冲直撞，确保每一次都撞上最深处，过快的频率导致他身下Charles 的脑袋有一下没一下地撞上房门。他拎起Omega 的脑袋逼迫着他直起身体然后用胯部往上冲刺。Charles 的手套上已经沾满了口水，从一开始他就合不上自己的嘴了，那个凶猛的、还未见面的大家伙在他体内每一次动作他都颤抖着喉咙叫出声来，胡搅乱拌得摩擦着内壁，好像要将自己的形状镶入他的身体，纯属暴力的快感和磨蹭得发热的肠壁不规律地收紧、舒张、含住又松开，而这只换来了更加猛烈的侵犯。  
Erik 射出来时将白浊都打进了Charles 的身体，尽管他没有带套，但他无暇思考其他。Charles 几乎是和他同一时间到达，一片白色如颜料般泼洒在暗铜色的门上，还有些溅落在门把上。顶峰时绞紧的程度让Erik 快要窒息。有一会儿他们就这样相贴屹立着，享受高潮迭起的余韵，Erik 软掉的阴茎滑出Charles 体内时他们才如雕像般轰然倒塌。他们交叠着躺倒在地上喘气，两具躯体都大汗淋漓，等到他们渐渐平复了呼吸，Erik 才开始想起正事，Shaw 说Charles 一晚上都属于他，那么……  
他试探着：“刚才真是……无与伦比。”  
蓝眼睛的Omega 被这话逗笑了，美丽的双眼眯成弯弯的月牙。 “客人的评论都是虚假的狗屎，但我每次都爱听，【They talk shit, but I love it every time】 ” Omega 用一种缓慢而及其诱惑的方式坐起来，先跪起来，然后上身如伸懒腰的猫咪般贴着地板慢慢坐直，那条暴露的皮裤完好地穿在身上，丝毫没有干扰到性爱。棒棒的性爱。Erik 用狩猎的眼神盯着他诱人的脊背线条和湿淋淋的臀部，两瓣臀瓣间刚刚被操开的小洞还松垮垮张开着，精液和淫液的混浊从出口涓涓流出，滴落在地板上或在大腿上流下水迹。  
Charles 四肢并用地爬上偌大的床，Erik 也从地上站起来。“别急着走嘛，”只见Omega 背靠床板而坐，岔开双腿立成M状并很自觉得自己用手撑开粉红松弛、流着汁水的肉穴，完全敞开私处让Erik 观赏，“还想要。”  
＊  
我可能上瘾了，Erik 把半勃的阴茎放入Charles 嘴里时这么想着。在温暖潮湿的口腔和撩拨的舔弄吸吮下，阴茎很快再次挺拔起来。Alpha 的手也没有闲着，他现在正用先前被丢弃的塑胶玩具玩弄着Omega 另一个贪婪的小嘴，与其说是抽插，不如说是纯粹的搅拌。他握住玩具的尾端，在摆成M型的双腿间的蜜洞里顺时针、逆时针交替着旋转按摩，按住穴道深处的软肉，临摹着形状打转，引出声声急促的喘息和仿佛招架不住的呻吟。Omega 沉醉于此的迷离表情和努力品尝塞了满嘴的阴茎而鼓起的双颊让Erik 加快了推进的速度，并毫不怜悯地一口咬在他粉嫩透明的耳朵上，让唾液沾湿滴落至耳垂。他在高潮前把完全勃起的下体从已经被蹂躏得红肿的双唇间拔出，Charles 凌乱地喘着气，双手辅助性地放在张开的大腿根部, 等待着Alpha 的进入。一个灵感击中了Erik ，他作势要拔出塞住入口的玩具，在这个动作牵扯到穴肉让Charles 舒服得呜咽出声时从入口的边缘侵犯进Omega 体内，听身下人从低声呜咽变为高声惊叫。两根硕大无比的东西彻底打开了入口的皱褶，填满了Omega 的洞腔，几乎是紧绷的黏膜完美而没有缝隙地包攘着一真一假的阳具。Charles 觉得自己被填满到了尽头，仿佛Erik 的龟头下一秒就会从他的咽喉处冒出来，身体真真正正的被劈开成两半，腺体源源不断地分泌着情液。Erik 试探性得往里一顶，Charles 发出痛乐交加的啼叫。  
“啊一一Alpha 不、太，太满、太满了啊 …！”肉壁咬紧了肉棒，在持续的高度刺激下，Charles淫叫着射出了今晚的第二次。  
Alpha 仍不依不饶地动作着，他在焯烫的禁锢里戳刺着，Omega 被完全塞满、汁液淋漓的小嘴里发出“咕吱咕吱”的响亮水声，声音之响亮丝毫不逊色于他上面的小嘴。Erik 粗暴的扯下他双乳上的挂坠，那两个红肿的尖蒂在寒气中微微抖动着，仿佛在寻求凶狠的抚慰。他低下头用虎牙叼起一颗鲜红的乳粒细细地研磨，卡在上下两排牙齿间用力吮吸，另外一只手揉捏着另一边的柔软胸脯，让被困禁在床板间的Omega抽泣出声，难耐地挣扎扭动着。 “Alpha，不、不要了太多了！”   
“那我可停下来了。”Erik 作势要抽出来，Charles 赶紧绞紧内壁想要留住他，这个动作让两人都呻吟出声。“别，别走。要你干我，要Alpha 继续干Charles，求你~” Omega 用颤颤巍巍的酥软嗓音渴求着。这让Erik 吼叫着发了狠地开始在他体内蛮横乱撞，动作也带动了塑胶玩具在Charles 体内胡乱扭动，连接处的软肉被动作牵连着翻出鲜红的嫩肉，两根粗壮的阴茎交替着撞上Omega 体内甜美的腺体，作势要打开那隐秘之处的入口。“嗯~啊~进去，进到最里面，求求你！”Charles 被操熟的小洞已经彤红，原来魅惑的双瞳因为过量的快感而翻起白眼，口唇只能依照本能地含糊其辞，被操着射出了第三次。在Alpha强硬快速、猛烈发狠的连续攻击下，入口终于可怜兮兮地打开了，Erik的龟头能够勉强挤入，被破入填充的Omega精疲力尽地发出一声柔软的轻哼，但他显然低估了正在上他的Alpha。Erik仿佛不过瘾似的抽出自己埋入腔体的阴茎头部，然后再次闯入、拔出、冲破、拽出，不管Omega在他身下如何蠕动着软趴趴求饶，他铁了心要好好疼爱那一圈湿滑入口的软肉，被折磨着神志涣散的Omega已经彻底瘫倒在他身下，一副玩坏了、被快感击崩的模样，只能随着交合处的动作被带动着摇晃。Erik着迷般的把手抚上Charles的下腹处，隔着肚皮感觉到每一次插入时下腹上阴茎形状的凸起，在原本平坦的小腹上伴着他加快的频率忽隐忽现，就要戳穿出来，却是他们癫狂性事的最好证明。Alpha鼓足力气最后一次刺入，将浓稠滚烫的精液注射入Omega体内，量之多以至于有不少从相连处的缝隙喷射而出，为Charles本就脏乱的大腿根部再添污垢，Omega在难耐的饱腹感和要被灼伤的温度下崩溃的第四次高潮了，只勉强射出一点点稀水。  
兄弟会的老大从口袋里掏出一大捆卷起来的钞票，塞进刚被使用完毕的后穴里，堵住滚滚外流的白浊。他身下的妓除了可爱的喘息已经彻底无法动弹，在客人揽起他腰肢时耷拉下脑袋，一小截舌头从嘴里伸出，双目圆瞪没有焦距。Erik将他们调整好姿势相拥于一团遭乱的床单中，等到被使用过度的Omega凌乱的喘息平静下来才开口：  
“你是上帝赋予我的美梦吗？“他的手掌轻轻撩过Charles承载着精液而微微凸起的肚子，向后延伸到塞满钞票的后庭。  
“ I'm no sweet dream, but I'm a hell of a night。“被拥在怀中的人握住他的手，将那卷万恶的纸卷更深地推入肮脏的源泉。  
*  
和兄弟会的交意谈得融洽让Shaw得意了很久，但地狱火俱乐部的夜娱乐生意却有退步的趋势，原因据说是因为地狱火的钢管舞首席、脱衣舞明星及头牌名妓，号称“性爱教授”和“蓝瞳妖姬”的Omega Charles Xavier被全基诺沙最大的黑帮头头，人称万磁王Magneto的Erik Lehnsherr买下了余生的服务时间，让常来这里娱乐的顾客只叹惋惜。

**Author's Note:**

> Now I lay me down to sleep
> 
> 我努力让自己安然睡去
> 
> I pray the Lord, my soul to keep
> 
> 向上帝祈祷让我的灵魂安宁
> 
> If I shall die before I wake
> 
> 若我会在睡梦中死去
> 
> I pray the Lord, my soul to take
> 
> 我向上帝祈祷带走我的魂灵
> 
> I, I keep a record of the wreckage of my life
> 
> 我记录下我生命的残迹
> 
> I gotta recognize the weapon in my mind
> 
> 我必须意识到我内心自有锋芒利器
> 
> They talk shit, but I love it every time
> 
> 人们滔滔而语但每次我都很爱听
> 
> And I realize
> 
> 我意识到
> 
> I've tasted blood and it is sweet
> 
> 我已尝过鲜血的甜蜜
> 
> I've had the rug pulled beneath my feet
> 
> 占据了双脚触及过的土地
> 
> I've trusted lies and trusted men
> 
> 我相信过谎言相信过男人
> 
> Broke down and put myself back together again
> 
> 破碎支离而后又重新拾回自己
> 
> Stared in the mirror and punched it to shatters
> 
> 凝视着镜子然后一拳击碎镜中的自己
> 
> Collected the pieces and picked out a dagger
> 
> 收集好碎片从中挑出一把凶匕
> 
> I've pinched my skin in between my two fingers
> 
> 用两指捏了捏身上这副皮囊
> 
> And wished I could cut some parts off with some scissors
> 
> 希望能用剪刀剪去一些多余
> 
> "Come on, little lady, give us a smile"
> 
> 来吧女人笑一个
> 
> No, I ain't got nothin' to smile about
> 
> 不我没有可以微笑的理由
> 
> I got no one to smile for, I waited a while for
> 
> 也没有值得我微笑的人我苦等已久
> 
> A moment to say I don't owe you a goddamn thing
> 
> 等我可以大声说出我对你不!欠!不!疚!
> 
> I, I keep a record of the wreckage of my life
> 
> 我记录下我生命的残迹
> 
> I gotta recognize the weapon in my mind
> 
> 我必须意识到我内心自有锋芒利器
> 
> They talk shit, but I love it every time
> 
> 人们滔滔而语但每次我都很爱听
> 
> And I realize
> 
> 我意识到
> 
> I'm no sweet dream, but I'm a hell of a night
> 
> 我并不是谁的美梦良景而是那黑暗中的地狱
> 
> That I'm no sweet dream, but I'm a hell of a night
> 
> 我并不是谁的美梦良景而是那黑暗中的地狱
> 
> No, I won't smile, but I'll show you my teeth
> 
> 我不会扬起微笑但会让你看到我牙的锋利
> 
> And I'ma let you speak if you just let me breathe
> 
> 若你能让我重新呼吸我会给你说话的权力
> 
> I've been polite, but won't be caught dead
> 
> 我已经仁至礼尽但依然宁死不依
> 
> Lettin' a man tell me what I should do in my bed
> 
> 不会允许谁来教我在床上该怎么做
> 
> Keep my exes in check in my basement
> 
> 将我的前任们统统关进地下室
> 
> 'Cause kindness is weakness, or worse, your complacent
> 
> 善良是种软弱甚至不如软弱一如你的自满
> 
> I could play nice or I could be a bully
> 
> 我可以好声好气也可以霸道横行
> 
> I'm tired and angry, but somebody should be
> 
> 我倦了我愤怒了但有些人还在说着
> 
> "Come on, little lady, give us a smile"
> 
> 来吧女人笑一个
> 
> No, I ain't got nothin' to smile about
> 
> 不我没有可以微笑的理由
> 
> I got no one to smile for, I waited a while for
> 
> 也没有值得我微笑的人我苦等已久
> 
> A moment to say I don't owe you a goddamn thing
> 
> 等我可以大声说出我对你不!欠!不!疚!
> 
> I, I keep a record of the wreckage of my life
> 
> 我记录下我生命的残迹
> 
> I gotta recognize the weapon in my mind
> 
> 我必须意识到我内心自有锋芒利器
> 
> They talk shit, but I love it every time
> 
> 人们滔滔而语但每次我都很爱听
> 
> And I realize
> 
> 我意识到
> 
> I, I keep a record of the wreckage of my life
> 
> 我记录下我生命的残迹
> 
> I gotta recognize the weapon in my mind
> 
> 我必须意识到我内心自有锋芒利器
> 
> They talk shit, but I love it every time
> 
> 人们滔滔而语但每次我都很爱听
> 
> And I realize
> 
> 我明白了
> 
> Someone like me can be a real nightmare, completely aware
> 
> 像我这样的人也许就是某人的噩梦我已完全觉醒
> 
> But I'd rather be a real nightmare, than I die unaware, yeah
> 
> 但比起无意识的死去我更愿意如那噩梦降临
> 
> Someone like me can be a real nightmare, completely aware
> 
> 像我这样的人也许就是某人的噩梦我已完全觉醒
> 
> But I'm glad to be a real nightmare, so save me your prayers
> 
> 我很愿意如那噩梦般降临所以最好将你的祈祷乖乖收起
> 
> I, I keep a record of the wreckage of my life
> 
> 我记录下我生命的残迹
> 
> I gotta recognize the weapon in my mind
> 
> 我必须意识到我内心自有锋芒利器
> 
> They talk shit, but I love it every time
> 
> 人们滔滔而语但每次我都很爱听
> 
> And I realize
> 
> 我意识到
> 
> I, I keep a record of the wreckage of my life
> 
> 我记录下我生命的残迹
> 
> I gotta recognize the weapon in my mind
> 
> 我必须意识到我内心自有锋芒利器
> 
> They talk shit, but I love it every time
> 
> 人们滔滔而语但每次我都很爱听
> 
> And I realize
> 
> 我明白了
> 
> I'm no sweet dream, but I'm a hell of a night
> 
> 我并不是谁的美梦良景而是那黑暗中的地狱


End file.
